Rosalya
Rosalya is a character designed by ChiNoMiko and we meet her in Episode 4, when she is on her way to see her boyfriend'. '''She is Leigh's girlfriend, and can be one of your Candy's closest friends. About Rosalya is Leigh's girlfriend, and episode 6 revolves around their relationship. During the episode, they have a fight and you get to choose if you'll help them make up or do the opposite and try to make them break up, to try to steal Leigh from her. While your relationship with her might depend on whether or not you choose to help in that episode, she eventually becomes one of your Candy's closest friends and will sometimes help you pick clothes, even underwear. She likes fashion and sews outfits for shool events like the concert or the play, together with Alexy. Appearance Rosalya has long white hair with bangs. Her eyes are yellow. Rosalya usually wears a short white dress with a black vest, which drapes down behind her into two tails. She has a purple tie underneath her vest and purple cuffs on her elbows to match. Both the vest and the elbow cuffs have gold buttons. The bottom of her dress is frilly and loose. As for her shoewear, Rosalya wears long, lace-up boots. These boots, just like her vest, are a black color and outlined in gold. She later reveals Leigh had the outfit custom-made for her. In Episode 7, Rosalya wears her nightgown for Melody's slumber party. Her nightgown is a short, loose-fitting gown that is the color purple with a thick, black stripe racing down the middle. At the top of the stripe, lies a black decorative bow. The gown is also outlined with thin black lace at the top and bottom. She appears barefoot. In Episode 9, you have a chance to see Rosalya's swimwear, which is a purple one piece lace-up that is quite revealing. She appears barefoot. Personality Rosalya is very outspoken and blunt. She is very nice, but often says the first thing that comes to mind without giving it much thought. For example, in episode 17, she blurts out that your Candy's undergarments aren't "in style", while all the boys are listening. Another example is when you first encounter her and you walk into eachother. She imeaditly yells telling you to watch where you're going, even though she's the one who ran into you. But she apologizes afterwards and says that she's just in a hurry. She can be what many characters find rather scary when she gets angry or irritated, or more so when something she's determined for doesn't go her way. Additionally, she can be rather persistant and somewhat stubborn. Despite that part of her personality, she has shown to be kind and a true friend. She befriends your Candy almost instantly and the friendship remains strong unless you try to steal Leigh from her. After that, she feels hurt and upset, but eventually forgives you episodes later. She is always ready to help your Candy whether it be trying to improve your style, helping you get the boy you like, or getting to see a certain boy's tattoo. In episode 17, she schemes to get revenge on Debrah for the things she's done and she was the first female character to believe Candy about Debrah's plans. She also sometimes playfully teases your Candy about liking one of the boys, such as saying she wouldn't steal Nathaniel from you, or suggesting your Candy might have met your future in-laws on the school's open house day. Overall, her personality is kind but very bold and daring. 'Relationships' 'Parents' Rosalya has a good relationship with her parents, Crystal and Peter. While Rosa and her mother are both somewhat temperamental and impulsive, her father is rather calm and composed, often having to manage his wife's and daughters outbursts. Rosalya and her mother often get into arguments, although it doesn't usually last long. 'Leigh' Rosayla is Leigh's girlfriend and loves him very much. Their fight in episode 6 mainly started because Leigh doesn't show enough affection towards her, as he has trouble doing so sometimes but does care about her deeply. They solve this problem if you choose to help them, but also make up in the next episode if you try to break them up. Leigh seems to have improved at showing his feelings to her since then, and Rosalya mentions some romantic guestures from him, like preparing a romantic evening just for the two of them in episode 10. It is shown that Rosalya gets extremly jealous about Leigh, which is seen when Deborah tries to flirt with him in episode 17, to wich Rosalya reacts with such anger that Armin and your Candy have to struggle to hold her back. Being the far more energetic one in their relationship, she sometimes drags him into things like pretending to be a manager to trick Deborah. 'Friends' Lysander and Rosalya are very close friends. As he's Leigh's brother, Rosalya says he's almost like a brother to her too. They can often be seen together and will always help each other when needed. They also call each other by nicknames, Lysander calling her "Rosa", and she calling him "Lys-baby". If you're nice to her, your Candy will be one of Rosa's closest friends. She enjoys picking clothes for you and seems to enjoy spending time with you very much. Your Candy is one of the first people she turns to when she needs a favor, and often drags you along to accompany her with something she's doing, such as asking Boris' permission to make the costumes for the play, or asking others' parents how they liked the costumes after the play. Rosayla and Melody seem to be good friends as she was invited to the slumber party and accepted. In Episode 10, the two might partner up when helping with the exams. Rosalya is also revealed to be good friends with Iris, although they aren't seen talking much so far. She befriended Alexy, mostly because of their mutual interest in clothing and fashion, and they get along well and seem to be good friends. Manga Emotions Rosa1.png Rosa-happy.png Rosa-mad.png Rosa-sad.png Rosalya-Nightgown.png Rosalya-Bathing_Suit.png 9Rosalya-happy.png 9Rosalya-mad.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode13-Nathaniel Armin Castiel Lysader.jpg Illustration-Episode17-Armin&Rosalya.jpg 'Trivia''' *Rosalya was originally created before the game by ChiNoMiko site DeviantArt for the RPG "Academy of Heroes", where her full name is Rosalya of Meilhan. *Rosalya is the favorite female character ChiNoMiKo Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Student Category:Friend Category:White Hair Category:Gold Eyes Category:Academy of Heroes